The present invention relates to pesticidal aerosol compositions or pesticidal methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,365 describes 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine as a pesticidal compound and describes pesticidal compositions comprising 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine and a carrier. Such pesticidal compositions are insufficient to provide an effective pesticidal effect and knockdown effect when sprayed onto a household pest or habitat of said household pest.
The present invention provides pesticidal aerosol compositions and pesticidal methods. The pesticidal aerosol compositions comprise a propellant, 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine and N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, wherein a weight to weight ratio of said 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine to said N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone is at a pesticidally synergistic weight to weight ratio. The pesticidal methods comprise applying to a pest or to a habitat of a pest, at least one the pesticidal aerosol compositions.
The pesticidal aerosol compositions of the present invention comprise a propellant, 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine and N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone. The weight to weight ratio of 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine to N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone in the pesticidal aerosol compositions is usually from 2:1 to 1:999, or from 1:1 to 1:999, or from 1:1 to 1:100.
Typically, 0.01 to 10% by weight of 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine is utilized in the pesticidal aerosol compositions, but the amount thereof in the pesticidal aerosol compositions may vary upon the form use. Alternatively, 0.0005 to 30% by weight of N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone may be utilized in the pesticidal aerosol compositions. Said weight percentages above of 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine and N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone are based on the total weight of the provided pesticidal aerosol composition.
As examples of the propellant in the pesticidal aerosol compositions, there is mentioned dimethyl ether, propane, isobutene and the like, and mixture thereof. When utilizing the mixture of propellants, the mixture may comprise at least 30% by weight of dimethyl ether and another propellant, or may comprise at least 50% by weight of dimethyl ether and another propellant, or may essentially consist of dimethyl ether, wherein said weight percentages are based on the total weight of the provided propellant. In the pesticidal aerosol compositions, 10 to 90% by weight of the propellant may be utilized therein, wherein said weight percentage is based on the total weight of the provided pesticidal aerosol composition. When producing a pesticidal aerosol composition that releases at once all of the pesticidal aerosol composition, i.e., a total release aerosol, 70 to 90% by weight of the propellant may be utilized therein, wherein said weight percentage is based on the total weight of the provided pesticidal aerosol composition.
As needed, the pesticidal aerosol compositions may additionally comprise a solvent. As examples of such a solvent, there is mentioned alcohols such as methyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol and benzyl alcohol; glycols such as ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol and polypropylene glycol; glycol monoether such as diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monobutyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monoethyl ether and ethylene glycol monophenyl ether; aromatic or aliphatic hydrocarbons such as xylene, toluene, kerosene, gas oil and hexane; propylene carbonate; water and the like. When utilized, the amount of the solvent in the pesticidal aerosol compositions may be 80% by weight or less or 50% by weight or less, wherein said weight percentage is based on the total weight of the provided pesticidal aerosol composition.
Further, in the pesticidal aerosol compositions, there may also be utilized therein an anti-oxidant, emulsifier, other pesticidal compound, pest repellent compound, synergist or the like.
As examples of the anti-oxidant, there are mentioned BHT, BHA and the like.
As examples of the emulsifier, there are mentioned non-ionic emulsifiers such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid ester, glycerin fatty acid ester and sorbitan fatty acid ester and the like.
a pest repellent,
As examples of the other pesticidal compound, there are mentioned pyrethroid compounds such as pyrethroid compounds such as allethrin, tetramethrin, prallethrin, phenothrin, resmethrin, cyphenothrin, permethrin, cypermethrin, deltamethrin, tralomethrin, cyfluthrin, furamethrin, imiprothrin, etofenprox, fenvalerate, fenpropathrin, silafluofen, bifenthrin and transfluthrin; organophosphorus compounds such as dichlorvos, fenitrothion, tetrachlorvinphos, fenthion, chlorpyrifos and diazinon; carbamate compounds such as propoxur, carbaryl, metoxadiazone and fenobucarb; chitin synthesis inhibitors such as lufenuron, chlorfluazuron, hexaflumuron, diflubenzuron, cyromazine, triflumuron, teflubenzuron, flufenoxuron, fluazuron, triazamate and 1-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)-3-[2-fluoro-4-(1,1,2,3,3,3-hexafluoropropoxy)phenyl]urea; juvenile hormone analogues such as pyriproxyfen, methoprene, hydroprene and fenoxycarb; neonicotinoid compounds such as acetamiprid, nitenpyram, thiacloprid, thiamethoxam and nitroiminohexahydro-1,3,5-triazine derivatives; N-phenylpyrazole compounds and the like.
As examples of the pest repellant compound, there are mentioned N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide, limonene, linalool, citronellol, menthol, menthone, hinokitiol, geraniol, eucalyptol, indoxacarb, carane-3,4-diol and the like.
As examples of the synergist, for example, there are mentioned PBO, MGK264, S421, IBTA and the like.
The present invention compositions can be produced as follows.
Typically, 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and the propellant are mixed together to produce the pesticidal aerosol compositions. For example, 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine and N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone are mixed together into a solution such as by stirring together 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine and N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone. The mixture can then be packed into an aerosol container, to which there may be added the solvent, anti-oxidant, emulsifier, other pesticidal compound, pest repellent compound, synergist or the like. An aerosol valve is then attached to said aerosol container. The propellant is then packed through the stem into the aerosol container. After shaking contents in the aerosol container, an actuator is added to the aerosol container to provide a pesticidal aerosol composition of the present invention. When producing the total release pesticidal aerosol compositions, a total release actuator is usually added to the aerosol container.
To control pests with the pesticidal aerosol compositions, the pesticidal aerosol composition can be applied to the pest or to the habitat of the pest. In such cases, the pesticidal aerosol compositions can be sprayed directly onto the pest or sprayed onto a habitat of the pest. Typically, such habitats of pests involve locations found in the household or locations in the proximity of the household. For example, such habitats of the pest may include a plant, soil or the like.
When applying the pesticidal aerosol compositions, the application amount thereof may vary, depending on the type of the pest or on the environmental factors at location of application. In general, the pesticidal aerosol compositions are applied to the pest or habitat of the pest in an amount, such that 0.1 to 1000 mg of 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine is applied to 1 m2 of the application location. Such an application amount usually is employed when applying the pesticidal aerosol compositions to cover a 2-dimentional area of said habitat of the pest. When applying the pesticidal aerosol compositions to cover a 3-dimentional volume, the pesticidal aerosol compositions can be applied to the habitat of the pest or pest in an amount, such that 0.1 to 300 mg of 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine is applied to 1 m3 of the application location.
The pesticidal aerosol compositions are effective with various pests, such as with arthropods typically found in the household or in the close proximity thereof. Examples of such pests include the following:
Hemiptera: plant hoppers (Delphacidae) such as small brown plant hopper (Laodelphax striatellus), brown plant hopper (Nilaparvata lugens) and white-backed rice hopper (Sogatella furifera); leafhoppers (Deltocephalidae) such as green rice leafhopper (Nephotettix cincticeps) and green rice leafhopper (Nephotettix virescens); aphids (Aphididae) such as cotton aphid (Aphis gossypii) and green peach aphid (Myzus persicae); plant bugs (Heteroptera) such as green rice bug (Nezara antennata) and bean bug (Riptortus clavetus) and the like.
Lepidoptera: Pyralidae such as Indian meal moth (Plodia interpunctella); tiger moths (Arctiidae) such as fall webworm (Hyphantria cunea); clothes moths such as casemaking clothes moth (Tinea translucens) and webbing clothes moth (Tineola bisselliella) and the like;
Diptera: mosquitoes (Culicidae) such as common mosquito (Culex pipiens pallens), Culex tritaeniorhynchus and Culex quinquefasciatus; Aedes sp. such as yellow fever mosquito (Aedes aegypti) and Aedes albopictus; Anopheles sp. such as Anopheles sinensis; Chironomidae (midges); muscid flies (Muscidae) such as housefly (Musca domestica) and false housefly (Muscina stabulans); blow flies (Calliphoridae); flesh flies (Sarcophagidae); little housefly (Fannia canicularis); Anthomyiidae such as seedcorn maggots (Delia platura) and onion maggot (Delia antiqua); fruit flies (Tephritidae); vinegar flies (Drosophilidae); moth flies (Psychodidae); black flies (Simuliidae); breeze flies (Tabanidae); stable flies (Stomoxyidae); laef miner flies (Agromyzidae) and the like.
Beetles (Coleoptera): weevils (Curculionidae) such as ricewater weevil (Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus) and adzuki bean weevil (Collosobruchus chinensis); corn rootworms such as western corn rootworm (Diabrotica virgifera) and southern corn rootworm (Diabrotica undecimpunctata howardi); scarabs (Scarabaeidae) such as cupreous chafer (Anomala cuprea) and soybean beetle (Anomala rufocuprea); Tenebrionidae (darkling beetles) such as red flour beetle (Tribolium castaneum); Epilachna sp. such as deathwatch beetles (Anobiidae); powderpost beetles (Lyctidae); false powderpost beetles (Bostrychidae) and the like.
Cockroaches (Blattidae): German cockroach (Blattella germanica), smokybrown cockroach (Periplaneta fuliginosa), American cockroach (Periplaneta americana), brown cockroach (Periplaneta brunnea), oriental cockroach (Blatta orientalis) and the like.
Hymenoptera: ants (Formicidae), hornets (Vespidae), Bethylid wasp (Bethylidae) and the like.
Termites (Isoptera): Reticulitermes speratus, Formosan subterranean termite (Coptotermes formosanus) and the like.
In particular, the pesticidal aerosol compositions are well suited for controlling household pests such as flies, mosquitoes, cockroaches, termites and the like.